


【藕饼】失联十二时辰

by CaptainLousia0025



Category: FILM FANDOMS, 哪吒之魔童降世 | Né Zhā Zhī Mó Tóng Jiàng Shì (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLousia0025/pseuds/CaptainLousia0025
Summary: 又名“所有不以分手为目的的吵架都是秀恩爱”。19年八月底的文，原本只放了车，补po一下全篇。





	1. Chapter 1

A

“多少次不经意的挥手，竟是永别。”

从六个小时前跟敖丙失去联系开始，哪吒的脑子里就时不时跳出这个他根本不记得是从什么朋友圈文学还是心灵毒鸡汤里看到的句子来。

比如现在。

哪吒枕在沙发扶手上，他的长手长脚撑满了整张沙发。他重重捶了几下自己的前额，又用力揉了把脸，似乎想把这晦气的话赶出脑袋。

才六个小时，敖丙的那趟航班应该还没落地。还远远不到做最坏打算的时候。

这样在心中默念了几遍，他反手去摸茶几上的烟盒，指尖却先碰到了烟灰缸。

玻璃烟灰缸是一朵莲花的形状，原本是敖丙以前在大学里的参加吹玻璃社团时的周作业，哪知刚刚完工就被等他下课的哪吒看上了，并据为己有再也不肯还给他。彼时哪吒捧着玻璃莲花振振有词地说明年的生日礼物我就先收下了，敖丙早已习惯了他歪理十八条的强盗逻辑，根本连反驳他都懒得，只在哪吒亲了亲他嘴角的时候眼波流转望向自己过分好看的恋人问道，

“你喜欢吗？”

B

喜欢。喜欢。

敖丙的一切，就没有不让哪吒喜欢的。

哪吒闭上眼睛，脑中滑过敖丙的各种神情。温和的，专注的，茫然的，不知所措的，怒从心头起的……

对，佛系如敖丙也是会有怒从心头起进而发展到暴跳如雷的时候的。但即使是他大发脾气哪吒也一样照单全收，用哪吒自己的话来说你心里有火不朝我发朝谁发，你又不是别人你是我的宝贝儿啊。

再说了，生气时的敖丙可是哪吒特供版，他巴不得没有第三个人看见敖丙生起气来横眉竖目的样子。

哪吒烦躁地坐起身，一把抓过烟往嘴里塞了一支，还没点着就被刚加过气的打火机冲天的火苗燎了一下眼前。他用手掌按住被熏到的右眼揉了揉，眼球酸涩不已，与他现在心中脑中满满的懊丧别无二致。

明明都这么多年过来了。

我怎么偏偏就在今天…………他妈的和他吵架呢。

C

敖丙和他一样都是家里的老三，各自都有两个兄长在上。与在放养式教育下长大的哪吒不同，敖甲敖乙对敖丙这个比他们小上许多岁的三弟十分疼爱并有着强烈的保护欲，直到敖丙都上大学了两人也依然保持着每周五轮流来学校载他回家的习惯。

每每在形影不离一星期之后，面对短暂的周末分别，哪吒想对敖丙说些什么的时候，总能看到那辆神出鬼没不知何时驶入二人视野范围内的金杯面包车停在了街对面。敖丙跟金杯车里的哥哥挥了挥手，又扭头看向哪吒等着他的为说尽的下文，而那些在嘴里来去滚了许多遍也没能成句的心思早已无声无息地被哪吒全数咽了回去。

哪吒因此一度把他与敖丙迟迟没有互通心意归咎于敖甲敖乙对弟弟的“过度保护”，心安理得地分出了一口大锅，并拒绝反思自己与敖丙成日里一桌吃一屋睡如何就挤不出跟对方表白的时间。

这样的情形在他们谈起恋爱后就不再发生了。可数次鼓起勇气又被打断还是让敖家哥哥们的那辆小金杯在哪吒心里不多不少地留下了五毛钱的阴影。

因此四天前当哪吒在公司楼下又看到那辆熟悉又碍眼的车时，他的右眼皮又条件反射地开始跳了起来。

不过敖甲的这次来访却是带着合作意向书来办公事的。

D

“这就是你们吵架的原因？他想接这个合作项目，以公司名义出资作为他大哥的活动赞助商但是你不同意？”黄天化给自己点上烟，也递给哪吒一支。他今天穿了件粉衬衫，靠在墙上几乎要与吸烟室粉色的墙壁融为一体。

哪吒叼着烟找到爆珠的位置咬了一口，舌尖沾上了一股子甜味。他低声骂了一句，“艹你这什么烟这么甜。”

黄天化朝他扬扬蓝绿色的烟盒，“莫吉托爆珠。看你今天一脸苦相，给你补点甜。”

“……神经病。”

朝他翻了个白眼，哪吒的心情糟透了，全然没有了平日里总要和黄天化互相怼上几个来回的兴致。顺着鼻腔呼出的烟，他细不可闻地叹了口气，“我同意出资，但不同意以公司的名义投资这个项目。”

他顿了一下，似乎在想是不是该和黄天化解释其中原委。

“敖甲的项目我看过，活动规模小受众局限大，从公司层面上来说跟我们的品牌类型不匹配也起不了多大的推广作用。一个糖果零售品牌去赞助老年鞋你不觉得不搭么？？？与其自降逼格去挂个赞助商的名头，不如以他私人名义赞助出钱反而更好。”

说到这里哪吒似乎有点委屈。他柔和的五官拧了起来，一双凤眼里的光都黯了一层，咬着烟龇牙咧嘴地忿忿道，“他知道我的分析是对的，他一定知道。但他就是他妈的放不下心里的疙瘩觉得自己欠了他们家祖宗十八代所以什么事都他妈的有求必应！”

E

敖丙家中那本难念的经，黄天化只是略有耳闻，哪吒却一清二楚。

敖广原本在东海市一名议员的首席保镖。在敖丙出生那天，敖广因为议员的行程变动而被耽搁在邻市，没能被赶到妻子身边陪伴生产，却不想竟因此没有见到在产后因羊水栓塞去世的妻子最后一面。

敖丙从一出生起就失去了妈妈，但在他的成长过程里母亲的角色并没有缺位。敖广辞了东海市的工作举家搬到陈塘关后硬是拉起了一条水产品产业链来维持生计，而尚在上学的敖甲敖乙的所有课余时间便全部花在了拉扯嗷嗷待哺的三弟身上。

这导致了敖丙的早慧。

无微不至的关怀给小小的孩子造就了一副柔软的心肠和细腻敏感的心思。敖甲敖乙并不能完全充当母亲的全部角色，两个过早成为社畜的年轻人扮演不了一家人之间那一环柔软的沟通纽带。

父亲从未明说过什么，大哥二哥也不提，可敖丙全都知道。家里人的每一个皱眉他都尽收眼底。他能够轻易洞悉父兄的慈爱面孔后藏着的疲累，以及他们的心里眼里那些对他不言而喻的期望。

自己就是挂在驴脑袋前的那颗萝卜。他是父兄在与生活苟且的无尽劳碌中，唯一的盼头。

这样由付出牺牲和疲惫紧密编织起来的沉默的爱一度在青春期时使敖丙感到喘不过气。日子久了，他便习惯了在洞察别人的同时本能地去克制自己的本性和欲望，他只需要当一个听话省心优秀拔萃的乖儿子好弟弟，就能见到一丝不含杂质的喜悦穿透疲惫爬上家人的面孔。

直到他遇到了哪吒。

F

嘘，快进来。

敖丙原本只想找根拖把。他晚了几天到大学去报道入学，刚到寝室摊开一屋子行李的没来得及收拾。走廊里没有人，敖丙找到了楼梯下的杂物间，打开门却看到里面站着个叼着棒棒糖的学生。

这位学生不是别人，正是十分钟前和敖丙挥别说自己先去大礼堂了、还提醒他别错过开学典礼的、他刚刚认识的室友——李哪吒。

敖丙没想到这里会有人，在开门的瞬间被吓了一大跳。门里的人看到他也有些意外，不等敖丙作出反应便拖住他的胳臂把他拉了进来又关上门。

哪吒凑在门边听了一会外面的动静，从嘴里拎出棒棒糖，转头看向一脸懵逼的敖丙问他，你也不想去开学典礼啊？

杂物间里灯光很暗，除了清扫用具外还堆着不少杂物。在拥挤的楼梯间里两个人都站得很别扭，敖丙适应了一会才重新看清自己这人高马大的室友和他身边的一堆拖把。他想摇头，自己只是来找拖把的。可当他看着与自己面对面站着的哪吒发亮的眼睛，说出口的话却变成了，我是来找你的。

哪吒了然地点点头，将棒棒糖又塞回口中道，大会刚开始，有人来巡寝室楼的，我们在这里待一会再出去。听歌吗？

他边问边捞起一根垂着的耳机线，见敖丙没有拒绝就挂到了他的右耳上，生动热情又颇具感染力的歌声立刻在敖丙的耳边炸开。

【Baby you light up my world like nobody else】

听的是What makes you beautiful。

耳机的音量开得不大，但在这方狭窄的空间里雀跃的旋律仿佛在空中激荡翻滚出了几倍的回响。哪吒吸着嘴里糖时不时含含糊糊地跟着歌词哼几句，敖丙甚至闻到了哪吒嘴里的棒棒糖融化而成的糖汁是可乐味的。耳机线把他们的距离又拉近了一些，头挨着头脚抵着脚，哪吒额前的几缕头发几乎扫到敖丙的脸上。

他这才注意到室友及肩的头发被全部束在脑后随意地扎了个丸子头，露出了整张漂亮张扬的脸来。

忽地哪吒像是感觉到了他的视线一般一抬头，直直撞进了敖丙望向自己的目光。他弯起眉眼朝敖丙笑了笑，将糖球咬得嘎嘎作响，凑到他没戴耳机的那侧耳畔不无得意地对他说，好听吧！这是我唱的。

【You don't know Oh oh

You don't know you beautiful】

敖丙点点头，移开了自己的目光。

嗯，好听。

G

他们分享耳机线听哪吒自己唱的播放列表，在这个昏暗拥挤的杂物间呆了一个多小时，直接耗过了二人人生中的第一场大学开学典礼。

H

“好了好了，够了。”

黄天化打断哪吒的回忆杀小剧场，“虽然你们的眼里只有彼此但实际上我也当过你们四年的同学，我知道你们厮混到一起的全过程你不必再和我说一遍。”

呵，你才不知道。

轻轻冷笑了一声，哪吒掐灭烟头塞进烟灰盒，率先推开吸烟室的门往外走，“头疼得要命，我先回家了，这里你帮我盯着点啊。”

“三眼把人送到机场了，现在在回办公室路上。”黄天化看了一眼微信，跟了上去叫住哪吒，“你不想等他回来问问他敖丙的情况？”

哪吒没有回头连脚下都没停，仿佛没听到他说的话一般朝他挥了挥手。

直到坐进车里发动了车，哪吒才感到又一阵头痛袭来。他趴在方向盘上闭了闭眼又睁开，一歪头瞥见了车钥匙扣上坠着的小海螺。他盯着这颗海螺，伸手用小指指腹轻轻拨弄了一下，眼中恢复了些清明。

“有什么好问的啊。”

I

去机场的途中，敖丙一路都没有说话。

原本该是开完例会后哪吒送他去机场的，早上出门时他把行李都带到了公司。谁知散会后他们二人竟关起门来在哪吒的小办公室里惊天动地地大吵了一架。

这一吵可了不得。整个办公室都听见了哪吒那句骂得震天响的“敖丙你想想清楚你他妈到底是谁！！想不清楚就别来了别让我看见你！”。

“还在生他的气啊？”

临时被抓来当司机的杨戬跟他一同闷了一路，趁等信号灯的功夫尝试着和他说话。

连他都知道哪吒说的是气话，跟哪吒相恋多年的敖丙未必就听不出来。但即使敖丙听得出来，他未必不会因此生气。

“没有。”

敖丙回答地很快，就好像知道杨戬会有这一问，因此有备而来想好了标准答案等着他开口。话说出口他就意识到自己这样听起来像在赌气，毫不意外地看到了杨戬转过头去翘起嘴角笑得一脸了然。

“真的没有。”他强调了一遍。他从鼻间长出了一口气，似乎脱力一样倒进副驾里，双眼仿佛要把顶窗玻璃盯出两个洞，半晌才又开口，“他骂得对。”

这下杨戬也不知还能再说什么了。干脆调响了导航语音准备跟敖丙一起将沉默进行到底。

在他们已经接近机场的送客临时泊车道时，敖丙终于又开口了，“老杨，多谢送我来。”

哪吒和黄天化从大学里开始就叫他三眼，后来连猴子也跟着这么叫。只有敖丙不知跟谁学的总是喊他老杨，每每听到他这么叫自己杨戬总觉得自己真的是个开了几十年车的职业老司机。

老司机杨戬还没来得及回应这句谢谢，敖丙的下文就接踵而来，“回去之后麻烦你把例会上我的提案取消吧，这个项目的确不适合合作。等我回来了我会和我大哥解释的。”

说罢他便下车取了行李，隔着车窗朝杨戬做了个拜拜的口型扬长而去。

杨戬目送敖丙的身影消失在机场的自动门后。他发了条信息告诉黄天化自己送完人要回公司了，让他们点外卖也给他带一份。

即使敖丙不因此生气，他也未必不会为此难过啊。

J

哪吒回到家就一头栽进沙发里睡了过去，一觉睡到了晚饭饭点才被堪堪饿醒。他想起自己中午也没吃过饭，到厨房洗了两个黄桃胡乱吃了。

黄桃是敖甲来访时带来的。

睡前心中的烦躁气闷又涌了上来，偏此刻他的手机又震了起来。哪吒擦擦手从外套里摸出手机，屏幕上显示有两个来自敖丙的未接来电提醒。

来电时间是五小时前。

瞳仁蓦地瞪大，他忙不迭地回拨过去，却在听到关机提示音才想起敖丙此刻应该在去往J城出差的飞机上，只能又悻悻地挂了电话。

他看到微信里还躺着一条敖丙发来的语音。

K

“哪吒，我想过了。你说得对，这次是我公私不分考虑不周。等我回来再具体说吧，我觉得我们之间还有很多问题要重新讨论一下。我在考虑我们是不是应该分——”

敖丙的声音戛然而止。

哪吒难以置信地又听了两次这显然没讲完的半条语音，继而对着手机发起了愣。

他要说什么？分手吗？

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

L

对着笔记本的屏幕发了十分钟呆，敖丙终于认命将它合上收进包里。

他本想在登机前再看一次明天要签的协议内容，但才看了两行他就发现自己根本静不下心。他把自己心浮气躁的原因归咎于自己只剩5%电量的手机和这家机场茶餐厅放的歌。

店堂里充斥着嘈杂的人声，混合了从半开放的店外传来的机场广播，但敖丙还是从中辨认出了那首Never Stop。

【I'll never stop trying

I'll never stop watching as you leave

I'll never stop losing my breath 

Every time I see you looking back at me】

敖丙一口气喝光了剩下的半杯冻鸳鸯，半甜半苦的饮品在口腔里回出一点甘味。他放下杯子嚼起嘴里的碎冰，被他辨认出来的旋律穿过四周的纷乱在他耳边越发清晰起来。

哪吒唱过这首歌。

他对着自己唱过很多很多遍。

M

那时哪吒是校乐队的主唱之一，将要在校际联合社团汇报上代表大一出一个节目。歌是哪吒自己挑的，他把英语歌词抄了下来从发音和断句开始练，念熟了之后就开始曲不离口，一有空就哼两句。

于是演出前的一个月里，敖丙听他的室友练唱了整整一个月的Never stop。

联合社团汇报的前一晚，哪吒问他，敖丙你明天来听我唱歌吗？

敖丙嗯了一声，算是答应了。他从书页里抬起头看向对床，哪吒一手垫着脑袋一手捧着手机在刷微博，侧脸被床头小台灯的灯光勾画出一圈橘黄的光边。令他百思不得其解的是哪吒总是很快就能发现自己在看他，从他们初见时就是如此，这次也不例外。

偷瞄被抓个现行，敖丙立刻将视线移回书本上一目十行心猿意马地读起来。他听到哪吒翻身跳下床，光着脚走到自己的床边。敖丙弃疗地合上这本不知所云的小说正欲开口问他这是要干什么，哪吒却支起胳膊在上铺的床沿趴下，又对着他唱起了那首余音绕梁的Never stop。

I'll never stop losing my breath

Every time I see you looking back at me

I'll never stop holding your hand

……

他半长的头发披散着，盖住额角贴在他的脸上，使哪吒褪去了白日里的一些棱角和戾气，整个人在暖色的灯光下甚至显出几分温驯来。他小声地唱了几段，压低的声音轻缓又温柔，目光却灼灼地盯着敖丙，直把他烫得面色发红才住了口。

那就说好了，我等你啊。

哪吒边说边抽走了敖丙手里的书替他放到桌上。他顺便瞟了一眼书名。

《乌克兰拖拉机简史》。

敖丙觉得脸上不烫了，方才本将一触即发的那一点暧昧在哪吒极具爆发力的笑声里尽数灰飞烟灭。哪吒被这个书名逗得大笑起来，干脆一屁股坐在桌子上抱着肚子笑得东倒西歪，直到床上的敖丙也被他传染了跟着笑出声来。两人在笑声的互相作用下笑了快五分钟才慢慢缓过来，哪吒顺了口气跳下桌子，他清了清大笑过久而发痒的喉咙将先前的话又强调了一次。

明天别忘了啊，别人来不来都无所谓，就你不能不来。

他爬回到自己床上刚躺下就听见敖丙的声音隔着被子传了过来，为什么？

关了灯，哪吒又将一只胳膊重新垫到了脑后，他听到自己悸动了一整晚的心跳渐渐平复。

我明天再告诉你。

N

敖丙曾想过不把自己的心思告诉哪吒。

他很喜欢哪吒。初见时的那一丁点心动和好感，在每天朝夕相对的日常相处中不用多久便从小小的火花放肆地漫延成了一把幕天席地的野火，将敖丙心里的每一寸都燎过一遍。

他不怕让哪吒知道自己的心意，却怕他的喜欢会给对方带去压力。就像父兄的关怀之于自己一样。

不曾有人教过敖丙如何去表达这种名为喜欢的情感。也许是因为羞于启齿吝于表达，父亲和大哥二哥都不轻易开口将他们的所想所爱告诉他。因而敖丙能做的只有将自己的心意小心翼翼地收好，至少在哪吒自己发现之前，不要让自己的喜欢成为他无妄的心理负担。

至于自己心中早已盛得满满当当的对哪吒的喜欢和日益滋长的想要表白的欲望，与之相比，也不是不能再克制一下。

依约去看哪吒演出的那天，他也依然没有想好是否要跟哪吒表白。

直到他心心念念的那个人出现在舞台上。

摇滚伴奏喧嚣无比吵闹非常，追光灯打在哪吒身上照出的一层覆盖他每一寸肌理的薄汗，他站在立麦前伴着校乐队的现场演奏唱起了敖丙早已在寝室里听过无数遍的歌。

I'll never stop holding your hand

I'll never stop opening your door

I'll never stop choosing you babe

I'll never get used to you

哪吒扯着嗓子声嘶力竭地唱着，执着又专注，借这誓言一般的歌词将自己热切奔放的爱意昭告天下。

敖丙知道哪吒看不到自己，可他从没像现在一样觉得他的心与哪吒的离得如此之近。此刻台上的人熠熠生辉地绽放燃烧着他蓬勃的生命力，耀眼地就像一颗太阳。而哪吒的情谊也他同本人那样炽热温暖，不由分说地从四面八方向敖丙涌来环绕他拥住他。

哪吒跟他身边的所有人都不一样，他的爱憎喜恶从来分明又肆意。他也不吝于表达，一向习惯用最张扬的方式来宣泄自己心中所念。像这样想通过一首歌来跟自己表白，也许是哪吒这辈子做过最委婉也最迂回的事了。

敖丙到现在也记得那个下午的每一处细节。

人头攒动热闹喧嚣的小礼堂，自己根本停不下来的眼泪，和哪吒的嘴唇印在自己脸颊和眼角的温度。

O

哪吒。哪吒。

这个名字被敖丙含在嘴里，顶在舌尖，最后喃喃地念了出来。

机场广播在催促旅客登机。

他来到自己的登机口，同一航班的旅客已经排起了长队。敖丙在柜台前找了座位坐下，掏出手机给那个占据了他全部思绪的人打电话。

他耐心地听完了一分钟等线音又重播了一次，可第二通电话也仍然没被接起。

敖丙心知哪吒不会无故不接他的电话，可他也没有时间等哪吒发现来电记录再给他回电。手机界面切到了微信，敖丙深吸一口气在脑中飞快地组织了一下语言，给哪吒留了一段语音。

“哪吒，我想过了。你说得对，这次是我公私不分考虑不周。等我回来再具体说吧，我觉得我们之间还有很多问题要重新讨论一下。”他顿了一下，想起在来的路上试图劝和的杨戬，又补了一句，“我在考虑我们是不是应该分……”

头顶的机场广播再度响了起来，播报了一条航班延误信息。突然在头顶乍响的播报使得敖丙下意识松开了摁着语音键的拇指，那条说了一半的语音发送出去的同时手机最后的一丝电量也告罄。

等到了J城取到行李能充电了再给他打个电话吧。

这么想着，敖丙把自动关机的手机收起来，踏上登机的廊桥。

P

哪吒看到J城机场闹罢工的消息时，离他和敖丙在公司里争吵后不欢而散已经过去了十几个钟头。新闻视频里的J城机场已然乱成一锅粥，整个飞机场已经停止了运转。他查不到敖丙的航班信息也打不通机场的服务电话，所有后续飞往J城的航班也一应被取消了。

更要命的是，他联系不上敖丙。

他按先前知悉的飞行时长在航班落地的理论时间后给敖丙打过几次电话，一直都是关机状态。哪吒知道这大概率是因为他手机没电了或者别的什么客观原因，他清楚敖丙不会故意单方面跟他切断联系平白叫他担心，即使是在他可能想和自己分手的前提下。

想到那半截语音，哪吒胸中的一口闷气又重新堵上了心口。

起先他又惊又怒，不敢相信敖丙竟动了这样的心思。他们自从心意相通以来不是没有过矛盾争吵，但像这样吵过之后连一个彼此冷静的时间都不给就直接发个微信语音提分手，这实在太不像敖丙会做的事了，他的敖丙不是这样会冲动行事的人。

这样一想事情又变得蹊跷了起来。难道这还不是他的一时冲动？

哪吒大吼一声从沙发上弹起来，抄起一只靠垫猛砸了几下脸，阻止自己继续胡思乱想钻牛角尖。

他恨不得立刻就找到恋人和他当面问个明白，可他现在甚至不知道敖丙身在何处。他的飞机有没有到达J城？他是不是和新闻里那些被困在J城机场的人一样，在候机厅里又困又饿却不敢合眼，疲惫地等着罢工结束瘫痪的机场重新运作起来。

手机屏突然亮了起来，跳出一条微博推送。J城机场罢工的tag下又有了新内容，是个滞留机场的旅客发的牢骚。

“航班被延到明天早上了，已经折腾了一天好累。一起候机的人都是一对一对来的，我虽然对狗粮没感觉，但人家可以轮班睡觉我就不行，这就很令人生气了口亨。”

屋子里没开灯，这条短短的吐槽看在哪吒眼里着实刺眼又扎心。这些文字钻进他的脑子里，弹了一下哪吒那根紧紧绷着的名为思念成狂的神经。

他等不下去了。他要去把敖丙带回来。

Q

黄天化的办事效率极高，不到一小时就给哪吒回了电话。

“飞J城的航班全停了，我给你买了最近的一班到K城的，下午1点半。猴子在K城有个师弟，他会在那边接你开车带你去J城。”他言简意赅地讲完，似乎想安慰一下电话那头心急如焚坐立不安的哪吒，“敖丙还被困在机场的可能性很大，先到J城机场去找吧。”

哪吒在等他电话的时间里已经把家里的地板擦了两遍。这一晚抽了大半包烟导致他嗓子有点哑，“谢了。”

黄天化完全想象地到哪吒挂着两个黑眼圈的丑模样，“机票发到你邮箱了。你先休息吧，三眼说他10点半来接你。”

“不用，我自己去。”他在后半夜把所有人都闹起来陪他折腾去J城的行程，他们已是足够仁义，哪吒不愿再劳烦杨戬为他再跑一趟，“我睡过一会，能开车。”

等待天亮的过程异常难熬。

两人同居多年，家里的每个角落都充斥着敖丙的气息，就连床单的褶皱都还是早上他们起床时的样子。

敖丙每每到了床上就像被开启了里人格，平日里说不出口的欲望和从来都被他自己压制的渴望撒娇的天性全都一股脑地跑了出来。睡觉时喜欢要哪吒搂着他，安然地被抱在怀里睡上一夜连动都不动一下。做爱时会一遍遍的叫哪吒的名字，缠着他要亲要抱，双眸里汪着的水一碰就翻，继而在餍足的喘息中夹进一些轻声细气、委委屈屈的啜泣。他们曾在学校图书馆的厕所做过一次，哪吒将敖丙压在隔间的挡板上从背后端着阴茎进入穴口时还不得不腾出一只手捂着他的嘴不让他哭出声来。

纵使他那双眼睛里浸满莹莹泪光的样子万般迷人，哪吒也舍不得看到敖丙在做爱以外的时候哭。敖丙第一次吻他时成串的眼泪沿着二人紧贴的面庞掉个不停，糊了哪吒一脸湿乎乎的哭鼻子味儿。彼时的哪吒对此束手无策，只能边生涩地加深这个亲吻边用拇指去抹敖丙眼角溢出的源源不断的眼泪。

想哭就哭，以后有我陪着你。

现在想来敖丙像那样肆意地发泄情绪想哭就哭的时刻实在是少之又少，大部分时间里他就算是难过也都安静又倔强地一言不发。好比他决定放弃读研计划的时候，好比他拒绝了家人提供给他的工作机会决定跟自己合伙创业的时候，又好比快二十个小时前，他们的那次争吵。

在气极地骂出那句公私不分后哪吒即刻便开始后悔。敖丙也立时就收了声。他不再为自己辩驳，只是定定地望了哪吒一会，而后拖起行李箱转身出了办公室。

又是那个表情。即使他不置一词，隔着一个办公桌的距离，哪吒还是看到了他眼底的难过和失望。

哪吒不想他总是活在对家人的愧疚里，不想他只有在床上才会任性撒娇。可如果去改变这些的代价是伤了敖丙的心，那自己有什么资格自私地指手画脚要敖丙做出改变。

敖丙是他的恋人，他心尖尖上的宝贝儿。他看不得他伤心。

R

快10点的时候哪吒去冲了个澡，洗掉自己的一身烟味和疲惫。镜子里的人形容憔悴，哪吒把头顶略长的头发一把抹到脑后扎了个揪揪，使自己看起来能精神一点。毕业后他就不再蓄长发，而两个月前敖丙的一句“今天在分店看到一个丸子头的男生，但没有当年的你那么惊艳”又让他开始打理起自己的头发准备慢慢留长。

他还没看到自己的丸子头重出江湖，他妈分什么分。

这样骂着哪吒觉得自己的精神又好了些，收拾了点简单的行李就要出发去机场。

他提着旅行包在门口穿鞋，却听门边却出现了响动。哪吒一怔，进而看着家门从外被打开，门外也是一张狼狈不堪的隔夜脸。

“哪吒。”

眼前这个让他牵肠挂肚、心疼了整整一天的人开口唤他的名字，瞥了一眼他腿边的旅行包，“你要出去？要去哪？”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

S

两人一个门里一个门外的站着。哪吒满脸的震惊根本收不住，也忘了让敖丙进屋，就这样将人堵在门口从头到脚上上下下打量，一时之间难以消化他正要长途跋涉千里迢迢去寻的人竟自己出现在家门口这样的魔幻发展。

看着俨然已经宕机的人，敖丙将笑不笑地抿了抿唇，眉头却舒展了些。他抬手顶着哪吒的肩膀将人往里推，侧身挤进了屋子里。行李箱也被一同拖了进来，他把哪吒脚边的旅行包提起来也叠到箱子上一并推进门后的角落。

身后传来关门的声音。敖丙当是他终于从惊讶里回过神来了，将挂在小臂上的皱巴巴的西装往沙发上一扔，解开衬衫领口的扣子活动了一下酸痛的肩颈。刚动了两下他就感到哪吒站到了自己背后，随即他的手就覆了上来，火热的掌心贴在自己紧绷僵硬的脖子和肩膀两侧使了点力揉起来。

被困在飞机窄小的座位里近二十个钟头，敖丙觉得自己浑身的筋骨都不舒坦。现下终于回到家，安下心来被哪吒按着揉了几把就困得快要睁不开眼睛。他拍了拍自己肩上的手，盖在哪吒的手背上示意他停一停，“我好累。”

语气里几乎带上了一丝撒娇的意味。

可到了哪吒耳中却成了另一个意思。在以为敖丙单方面想要分手的大前提下，他顺利而合理地将敖丙的撒娇曲解出了弦外之音。

敖丙只觉得肩上的手倏地停下了动作，两臂向前一伸就箍在了自己的胸口。身后的哪吒抱住他，垂下脑袋埋在他颈窝里，几乎是将整个人的重心全压到了敖丙身上。

从他进门后哪吒没有说过一句话。

这太反常了。敖丙试图挣开他环着自己的胳膊，想转过身看看他究竟是怎么了，“哪吒你先放开我，你到底——”

正要转身的敖丙绊到了哪吒的腿。他顿时失去重心往后跌去，还把原本压在他肩头的哪吒一起拉倒了，两人一起重重摔在地板上。

哪吒的手垫在他脑后护了一下，另一条胳膊没来得及撤走依然环在他背后。敖丙在地上躺好一会才缓过来，背上被哪吒的手腕硌地钝痛，他抬手去推身上的人，“你怎么样？没事就先起来好嘛。”

哪吒没动，就着这个姿势收紧了手臂抱住他。敖丙已经将近一天一夜没合眼，这一下将他摔得眼冒金星整个人都晕晕的，全身的骨头也仿佛随时要散架。而依然一言不发的哪吒也让他开始担心起来。他费力地撑起半边身子，想抬起哪吒的脸让他看着自己，不想竟摸到了一张湿漉漉的面庞。

哪吒哭了。

T

两人在一起快十年，相互已经知根知底再了解不过，彼此之间早就没了最初相恋时的那些小心翼翼维持自身形象的心理包袱和担心丢脸的尴尬害羞。见敖丙发现了自己的情绪失控，哪吒索性也不掩饰，反手紧紧攥着敖丙摸在自己脸颊边的手不放，抽了抽鼻子将脸埋在敖丙胸前越哭越大声。他早就打过了几百遍腹稿想待到找回敖丙后和他冷静地谈一谈，此刻却什么也说不出来，一肚子委屈懊丧和见到他回家的庆幸交织在一起尽数变成了眼泪争先恐后地跑出眼眶。

去他妈的冷静！

他的眼泪沾湿了敖丙的衬衫，可能也糊上了鼻涕，但没人顾得上这些。右手被攥得紧到发疼，嚎啕大哭的哪吒把敖丙搅得整颗心都皱成了一团，他拢住这颗哭泣的脑袋，像哄孩子一般摸了摸他的发顶，又拍拍哪吒的背想帮这哭得快喘不上气的傻瓜顺顺气。

先是因为负气，再是因为接踵而至的一连串意外，他们失联足有一天的时间。

自己一定是叫他担心坏了。

这么一想敖丙心中越发内疚起来，低垂的眼睫仿佛深深叹了口气。他想说点什么来安抚他，却发现自己的脑子里好像也被哪吒的眼泪泡满了，上下嘴唇开开合合几度也没组成一句完整的句子，最后说出口的却是一句连他自己都觉得莫名其妙的话，“我哥拿来的桃子还有么？我饿了。”

话一出口敖丙就被自己给结结实实地蠢到了，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

听到这话仍在抽泣的哪吒顿时一愣，似乎也觉得好笑，可一吸气就被自己的口水呛了一下，歪到一边撑着地板猛咳起来。敖丙先前被他压得两腿发麻站不起来，只能也用胳臂肘撑起自己转过身伸手去抱住哪吒的背让他靠在自己肩上，一边轻抚他的后颈想让他好受一些。

二人维持着这个扭曲的姿势直到哪吒喘顺了气不再咳嗽。哭了许久又咳了好一会，哪吒的两颊通红，原本明艳的面孔上眼睛鼻子嘴巴无一不是红红的，整个人仿佛都逆生长了，像个委屈巴巴未脱稚气的少年。

他从敖丙身上爬起来，抹了把自己涕泪横流的脸，又将瘫坐在地的敖丙也拉起来，终于开口说了自敖丙回家以后的第一句话，“你去洗澡吧，我给你弄点吃的。”

U

冰箱里到底也没什么余粮，哪吒只能起炉灶下了两袋速食汤面。

洗过澡的敖丙带着一身蒸蒸热气在桌前坐下，头发都没擦干就捧起面碗喝口汤，而后埋头狼吞虎咽地吸面条。他的额发有些长了，随着他低头便掉下一簇来垂在眼前。敖丙刚想拨一下头发，坐在他对面的哪吒却快他一步伸过手，干燥的指腹抚过他的眉梢，将那撮几乎要沾到面汤的头发掖到他耳后。

“吃慢点，”哪吒收回手，指头还在他的耳垂上捏了一下，“等会又要胃疼。”

敖丙叼着一嘴巴面条，听他一说也放慢了吞咽的速度。在哪吒看着自己若有所思的目光里，本就谈不上好吃的汤面越发食之无味。飞快地思索一番后他决定从公事开始说起，打破这安静到可以称之为诡异的氛围，“我的手机昨天就没电了，你跟J城那边联系过了么，要重新定个签约时间。”

“打过电话了，三眼在跟。”他煮面的时候已经和黄天化交代过J城合同的细节以及敖丙已经回家的事，黄天化连说了两次回来就好，挂断前又补了一句，今天也没什么非你不可的事，人都回来了你们就别来公司了趁早滚个床单把话说开。

敖丙仍埋着头在吃碗底的一团细面，湿漉漉的发尾贴在他的颈子边，发梢析出的水珠顺着脖颈流下来被吸进棉质布料里。他随手抓了一件T恤把敖丙塞进浴室去洗澡，不想竟给他拿了件自己的衣服。胸口一朵巨大的水墨莲花给他平添了几分温婉，哪吒盯着他脸上两个淡淡的黑眼圈看了一会，觉得黄天化揶揄他的也不全是废话，“下午也没什么事，你就在家休息吧别去了。”

闻言敖丙一下抬起了头。他刚喝尽最后一口面汤，放下碗擦了擦嘴，“哪吒……对不起。”

他垂下目光盯着面碗，仿佛他的话是说给这只碗听的。见哪吒没有回应自己这句突如其来的道歉，他便继续说道，“抱歉让你这么担心我，我应该想办法给你打个电话的。昨天你说的——”

“我不该说你公私不分，这是气话，是我不对。”

哪吒出声打断了他。他的眼眶依旧有些红，眼球里的血丝也还没褪尽，看起来泫然欲泣的一张脸。语气却十分冷静，似乎已经从刚才那场歇斯底里的大哭里平复了下来，“我才要跟你道歉。”

见哪吒是误会他还在介怀昨天吵架时对方的口不择言而道歉，敖丙眉头一松，刚想告诉他自己没有为此生气，事情已经翻篇了他不必再觉得过意不去。哪吒却还有话没说完，他没给敖丙开口的机会就自顾自说了下去，“也不止昨天的事。”

“你不在的这一天里我想过了。是我一直都太想当然，觉得我不管想什么做什么都是在为你考虑。”

“我太自以为是了。你要怎么活你自己说了才算，不该由我自说自话替你决定。”

“你在你爸你哥面前的样子，你藏不住，我看得出来。你对他们一直都有负疚感。”

“我不想看你这个样子，你不知道每次看你委曲求全来找心理平衡我有多心疼。”

“我知道的。”敖丙小声应了一句。他没想到哪吒竟是滔滔不绝地向他剖白起来，平日里顾盼生辉的眸子里现下不见了以往的神采，目光却深情地叫他移不开眼。但哪吒的态度让他有些疑惑。哪吒甚少这样和他说话，言语中流露的诚恳和自责，比起同他道歉倒更像是在检讨他自己。

可他们之间不需要如此。自从心意相通以来他从没怀疑过哪吒对自己的疼惜和爱护，这些岂是他不说出来自己就不明白的。

“哪吒我——”

哪吒的手越过桌子扣住了他的，摇摇头制止了他正欲说出口的话，十分霸道地再度打断他，“先让我讲完。”

“敖丙，我说过我会一直陪着你的。”

“以后你的决定我都不会再干涉了。只要你觉得这是你应该承担的东西你就去做，不管是什么结果都有我和你一起承担。”

“我不会再让你受委屈了。”他的五指收拢握了握掌心包裹着的手背，向敖丙扯开一个笑，“再也不会了。”

敖丙一瞬不瞬地深深凝望着桌子对面的人。这一番令告白他始料未及，心中被温柔的情愫一点一点填满。他翻过手掌反握住哪吒的手，嘴边也勾起了一个温柔的弧度，“说完了？那轮到我了。”

“你没有让我受过委屈。不能把公事和私事划清界限本来就是我处理地不好，你反对我的提案不论于公于私都没有做错，不要因为我们争了几句你就一直自责。”

“你说得对，我一对我的家人有负疚感。对我爸爸而言我是他妻子的性命换来的孩子，我很怕自己让他失望，不想让他觉得我对不起我妈这条命。我哥为了照顾我长大也牺牲了他们自己的生活。所以我以前一直都觉得如果我达不到他们的期望不能成为他们所希望的样子，那我的人生就没有别的意义。”

“但遇到你以后就不一样了。”他顿了顿，蜷起拇指摩挲哪吒的手背，看着他骨节分明的手指，将自己的五指也嵌入其指缝中与他交握，“大一你给我唱Never Stop那次，是我第一次知道有人喜欢我是这么开心的事。是你让我知道被爱的感觉不止是压抑和沉默，原来也可以是那么温暖的。”

“这样说很自私，但你就是我需要的人。”

“所以我——”

哪吒第三次打断了敖丙的话。他站起来倾过身隔着桌子吻住了他。

V

他们交换了一个绵长的吻。

放开敖丙的嘴唇，哪吒直起身，面上终于又重现了日常神采奕奕的笑容。这个亲吻将他两日来心头的重重阴云一扫而空，他几乎是一字一顿地把憋了一天一夜的那句话挤了出来，“你以后再也不许提分手的事听到没有！想都不许想！我不会同意的！”

尚未从甜蜜缱绻的亲吻中回过神的敖丙愣愣地看着他，仿佛哪吒一张一合的嘴里说出的每一个字都不属于他所熟知的语言。见他不作声，哪吒一敲桌子又重申了一遍，“听到没有！”

“听到了。”敖丙下意识接了一句，而后才反应过来他所指的是什么，满脸疑惑地为自己申辩，“我没有要分手啊。”

这下愣住的人换成了哪吒。

二人看着对方面面相觑，谁也不明白到底发生了什么事。

“那这条语音怎么回事？”哪吒打开手机将那半条他反复听过数十次的语音又公放了一遍，“你这说的是什么？”

【哪吒，我想过了。你说得对，这次是我公私不分考虑不周。等我回来再具体说吧，我觉得我们之间还有很多问题要重新讨论一下。我在考虑我们是不是应该分——】

听到自己的声音断在了“分”字，敖丙张大嘴啊了一声。

“当时没说完手机就突然断电了，没想到这条语音居然发出去了。”他终于恍然大悟了从他进家门开始哪吒这个小心翼翼又委屈巴巴的模样的原因，继而一抹莞尔爬上了他的嘴角，“所以你刚才哭得这么伤心，是因为你以为我想和你分手？”

“你都要和我分手了我还不能哭一哭么！”

哪吒捂着脸吼了回去。他坐回椅子里，靠着椅背搓了搓脸，这一上午的大喜大悲太过激烈，他需要慢慢消化一下这个急转直下的剧情。

敖丙从没有要和他分手，一切都是误会。是他自己脑补太多，还为此在敖丙怀里嚎啕大哭了一顿。

欧。操。

操。

丢人丢到家了。

敖丙很快收起了脸上一点点笑意。哪吒的心思比他所表现出的要敏感，闹出了这样的误会又失联了一天，白白叫他担心难过了一场。他起身绕过桌子扒掉哪吒盖脸上的手，在他的颧骨边亲了一下，“一天没休息了，你去睡吧。”一边着手收拾碗筷，“我去洗碗。”

还没拿起面碗就被哪吒一胳膊揽住抱在怀里往卧室带。

“洗什么碗啊陪小爷睡觉。”

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 早安炮。

W

这一觉睡得昏天黑地。

敖丙再度睁眼时只觉得脑袋里又昏又沉，几乎连抬起眼皮都费劲。喉咙里干渴不已，他眯着眼本能地看向漆黑的卧室里唯一的一丁点光亮，从窗帘两边缝隙里漏出的一点光判断现在大约是白天。

这竟让他生出了不知今夕是何年的念头来。

身后的哪吒依然沉沉睡着，均匀的呼吸贴着敖丙的耳际缓缓擦过。他一条手臂横亘在敖丙胸口，另一条垫在他脖子和枕头的空当里圈着他。

在他怀里翻过身，敖丙蹭上前地亲了亲哪吒的下巴，闭上眼枕在他的肩上靠好，在感到自己的意识又在慢慢抽离身体的时候迷迷糊糊地问了一句，“哪吒，几点了？”

听到自己名字，哪吒下意识应了他一声，依旧没有转醒的迹象。

过了好一会，敖丙已经又要再度睡过去，才听哪吒回魂一般慢悠悠地又回答起了他刚才的问题，“不知道……早上了吧……”

他连眼睛都没睁，搭在敖丙肩膀上的手顺势摸着他的胳臂捉到了他的手，牵着往自己下身带去，“你摸摸，我都晨勃了。”

话一说出口他就睁开了眼。

敖丙的手被自己牵着按在裆部，隔着内裤摸到直起挺立的分身。没等他再说话，这只手竟听话地动了起来。手掌心贴在内裤外包住柱身来回磨蹭，不出几下就感到下体在他手里又胀大了些，他便手指一挑拨开裤洞将这炽热的阴茎放了出来。

这下哪吒彻底醒了过来。他转头看向枕在怀里的人，敖丙也已经醒了，眼里再没有一丁点的睡意，取而代之的是一抹朦胧的情欲。

四目相接了一瞬，敖丙便将嘴唇贴了上来吻他。他的嘴唇有些干，哪吒含住他的唇瓣反复吮吸轻咬，舌尖挑着他的舌头将其引出牙关与自己纠缠。他蜷起手肘托着敖丙的脖子，一手掀开T恤的下摆伸进去掐他的腰肢。

敖丙的腰上没什么肉，哪吒不舍得用力掐他，手掌贴着腰线滑进去在腰眼的位置捏了一下，随即五指又摸索着攀爬至他的胸口，揪住了立起的小小乳尖，换得敖丙哼哼唧唧的一阵轻喘。自觉落了下风的敖丙报复一般地紧了紧手心里握着的哪吒的阴茎，满意地感觉到这灼热的肉刃如活物似的在他手中弹动了一下，便使了几分力不急不缓地撸动起来。

这次换作哪吒舒服地喘了起来。他闭起眼皱着眉似是在享受，环着敖丙脖颈的手臂一收将他拉向自己，复又吻了上去，四片唇瓣贴合翻转搅出粘腻的水声。

这个吻没有持续太久，他在敖丙欲将加快手上频率的时候放开了他。

“傻瓜，把我撸出来了谁肏你。”

敖丙懒得答他。他被亲得满脸潮红，可犹嫌不足地去蹭哪吒的下巴向他索吻。他的指尖摸到了龟头吐出的些许清液，见哪吒不要他再撸了就只将手指捻着包裹柱身的皱皮又搓了一把才撤手。

“脱衣服。”

哪吒的命令简明扼要。他们帮着对方扯下了T恤和内裤，被哪吒揉作一团往床下一扔。扒光后敖丙翻过身趴在床上，拉开被子露出自己光裸的脊背。哪吒立刻会意，欺身骑到他腰上，压下身体扑在敖丙的背后低头一口咬上了他的肩头。

敖丙的肩膀和背上都极其敏感，这一下直教他伸着脖子叫出了声。背后的哪吒将细密的吻沿着他的肩线一路散布，在亲到颈窝处又用牙尖划拉着颈子轻轻蹭了一下。敖丙难耐地扭了扭腰，摊在一旁的手无意识地摸索着似是要揪床单，被哪吒的左手按住与他十指相扣。

他的右手捏了把敖丙的屁股把他腿分开些，将自己火热的分身挤进他的股缝里夹着。大片敏感带分布在敖丙的整个后背，哪吒弓起背脊沿着脊椎一路轻吻啃咬，夹在敖丙腿根的阴茎也随着自己的挺动不断顶着他的会阴，两重刺激引发了身下这具身体的阵阵颤栗。

敖丙的前端也挺直了，他却无暇自顾。哪吒压在他身上还捉了他一只手，背后被亲得酥酥麻麻，会阴被反复磨蹭地叫他全身发痒。他顶着枕头将脸埋了进去，酥软的几缕呻吟刚溜出嘴角就几乎全数被羽绒枕芯吸收了，敖丙收回原本撑着身体的那只手想要去抚触自己被冷落的欲望，还没摸到就被哪吒的手半路拦截。

他们对彼此身体的了解就好像了解自己一般。哪吒对他身上的每一处敏感点了若指掌，多年来在床上养成的默契使他们早就不需要用言语来表达自己的诉求。他截住了敖丙想要弄自己的手，倾上身去舔他的耳垂，“你别动，我来。”

哪吒将背对自己的人掀翻了过来。敖丙的面色还是很红，不知是被枕头闷得气短还是身体里情潮催动叫他面泛桃花。他趁哪吒往他腰下垫枕头的功夫，伸长了胳臂从床头的小收纳柜里摸出只剩小半管的润滑剂递给他。哪吒往手心里挤了一些透明啫喱就把瓶子扔到一旁，搓了搓手将啫喱化开，伸出三指的指腹碾着敖丙的会阴擦了过去，所到之处一片火热的触感把敖丙惊得抬起腰惊呼出声，被哪吒顺势捉住了一只脚踝放到自己肩上。

哪吒偏头亲了亲他的脚趾，手指已经来到后穴按着穴口边缘碾动，激情热感款的润滑啫喱随着他碾磨的动作渗进了内里。先前敖丙的臀缝里夹着哪吒的阴茎被他顶弄了好一会，现下又被他的手指打着圈在穴口撵来撵去，穴里润滑啫喱流经之处皆是一阵火辣，甚至已经开始化出一些肠液。额头冒出一层汗，他拿手背擦了擦，眯起眼睛断断续续地跟哪吒说，“这罐用完……就不要再买这款了。”

话音刚落哪吒就一指头捅了进来。

“你还有心思想这个？”

手指贴着湿热的内壁慢慢抽动了几下，敖丙经过抚弄的身体适应地很快，他便紧接着送入了第二指。后头的刺激叫敖丙早已勃起的分身愈加挺立，哪吒低头将其含在了嘴里，另一只手扶着柱身撸了几下，用舌尖绕着龟头的筋络舔弄。

他的手指依然戳在敖丙的后穴里，在反复抽插进出中已经加到了三指。一边在肉穴里持续搅动，一边仍不放过他顶端已开始冒出清液的分身，舔去那一点点咸腥并就势吮了一下马眼。他也不似在认真服务他的小爱人，好像只为了在替敖丙扩张时顺便给自己找点额外的乐趣，以此去逗弄敖丙眼睛里的那一汪水，看能不能碰洒出一些。

前后两重的快感夹击之下敖丙已然说不出完整的句子。他的眼眶果真红了起来，扭着身体又开始一声声地叫哪吒，架在哪吒肩膀上的那条腿收了一下，小腿勾住他的脖子让他停一停嘴上和手里的活计抬头看看自己，“进来吧……唔、可以了……”

哪吒如他所愿挑眉抬眼看他，舔了舔嘴唇终于放开那根可怜的分身。他抽出自己的手指，将敖丙的另一条腿也抬起来搁到自己肩头，抱起他的腰扶着已经硬到青筋暴跳的阴茎翻出龟头就势俯下身将自己填了进去。

他俯身去咬敖丙的耳尖，“我也等不及了宝贝儿。”

抱着他的腿找到着力点，哪吒就着跪姿抽送起来，浅浅地抽插了几下后一个挺腰将其余在外的部分也一起顶了进去，换来敖丙仰着脖子脱口而出的一声尖叫。身体被折起来，膝盖几乎要碰到肩膀，他的呻吟里带上了哭腔，又被哪吒用嘴堵住，封在他的吻里尽数销声。

二人的心跳很快同步起来，呼吸交缠着喷在对方脸上。哪吒加快了抽动的频率，顶撞的幅度也越来越大，一时间一室里只剩下他们各自的喘息和晃荡淫靡的节拍。

X

他们刚好上的时候对做爱这件事十分热衷且上头，肉体激情持续了快一年的时间。两个二十出头血气方刚的年轻人学什么都很快，更何况与喜欢的人交媾本是生来就会的。那时他们都是初经人事，每每到了高潮临界前哪吒发起狠来手上的力道就没有分寸，好几次把敖丙的腿弯和胯边掐出清晰的手印和淤青。而早被肏得神智涣散的敖丙也无暇理会，腰腿上的酸痛和哪吒几乎要勒断他腰的力道反而使他体内迭起上涌的快感愈加强烈。于是从他嘴里被断断续续颠出的那些连他自己都不知道是不是口是心非的“你轻一点”，就被哪吒理所当然地理解成了蜜里调油的调情。

现在的哪吒自然不会再在床上对敖丙的反应会错意，至于他会不会理会并照做就要另当别论。

就像现在。

敖丙的脖子向后仰着，紧绷的肩颈呈一条漂亮的线条。他抬腰迎合哪吒的律动，边伸手去攀他的肩膀。哪吒压低了上身让他抱住自己的肩，放下他的双腿两手移到了胯骨边托着，顶着尾椎骨突然狠命冲撞了几下。

“你喜欢这样？嗯？”

知道他这是明知故问，但从尾椎处沿着脊柱升起节节攀升至头顶的爽感已经占据了他的大脑，他下意识地回应哪吒的话，“喜欢，喜欢。”

他闭着眼感受哪吒的分身在自己的后庭里进出抽动，阴囊不断拍打着他的会阴。这个姿势更容易点到他的G点，对他的身体熟稔于心的哪吒也知晓这点，掐准了这个令敖丙皱眉的位置加大力道顶送肏弄。

“哪吒，哪吒……”

敖丙哭出了声，再也控制不住胡乱放声叫起来。他只觉得头皮发麻眼前发光，全部神志好像已经被顶出了自己紧紧绷着的躯体之外。身体仿佛飘然欲仙，惟有他们结合的地方才是真真切切的存在。他终于在持续的激烈深插里被送上了高潮。他射出的精液喷在哪吒的腹部，前列腺高潮的快感还在后庭中一波一波地回荡，他皱着眉张大嘴喘气，喉头干渴大汗淋漓，好像浑身都烧了起来。

扳过敖丙的脸与他唇舌交缠，哪吒也已经说不出话，只一遍又一遍凶狠又用力地吻他。尚在高潮余韵里的小穴一翕一张的夹着他的阴茎，带来了莫大的刺激，火热的内壁软肉贪婪地紧紧豁住包裹着他的柱身和龟头。哪吒低喘出声，耳畔敖丙低哑破碎的呻吟与自己交织在一起，叫他情动不已。他用力将身下的人楔进怀里，抱着他的腰加快做了最深的几次挺动，喉间下意识闷声低吼，紧扣着敖丙泄在了他的身体里。

这一瞬间好像静止了一般。直到耳边一声餍足的长叹，才将哪吒从射精的失神状态里回过魂来。

敖丙一身白练似的皮肤都透着嫣红，发丝凌乱地黏在他额前，哪吒将自己汗湿淋漓的额头贴过去，与他的鼻尖互相蹭了蹭，含住他娇艳的唇瓣和他温存缠绵地接吻。

阴茎还埋在敖丙的穴中一抽一抽地吐着精液，里面湿润温暖，叫哪吒有点舍不得拔出来。他又在敖丙胸口趴了一会，才直起身抽掉他身下的枕头，将已经开始软下来的阴茎退出来，翻下身躺倒在他身旁闭目小憩。

敖丙还没什么力气也就任由他摆弄，哪吒把脑袋抵在自己的颈窝里，就像昨天他哭泣时那样。他们四体缠绕胸膛紧贴，感受着彼此擂动的心跳和逐渐平复的呼吸，好像依偎在一片没有时间和空间概念的地方，整个世界里就只剩下自己与眼前怀中心里的爱人。他目不转睛地注视着哪吒飞扬艳丽的眉眼，凑上前亲了亲他的眼皮。

“我好喜欢你。我最喜欢你。”

Y

黄天化的电话就在此刻猝不及防毫无预警地一头撞进了这甜蜜粘腻的氛围。

哪吒千般不愿接这个电话。敖丙正用他湿湿润润的目光看着自己，轻轻软软说在耳畔的爱意叫他的整颗心都化了。他反手将手机翻过来扣在床头柜，笑嘻嘻地又骑到敖丙腰上对着他的脖子和下巴一顿啃，像只向主人亲热示爱的巨型犬，把敖丙蹭地边笑边摇头躲他。

而后被扣过去屏幕朝下的手机又震动了起来。

等手机又锲而不舍地开始震第三次，哪吒终于无奈地捞过手机接了电话，语气十分不耐烦，“找你爸爸什么事？”

黄天化既没有直奔主题也没有恼他的态度，“哟，这是已经和好了。”

“有话快说！”

他也真不知是要夸一夸黄天化的耐心，还是要骂他一句没眼色，前两个电话自己都没接他还能坚持不懈地打第三个。

敖丙在他接起电话时就下了床，从地上捡起一件T恤进了浴室。

黄天化絮絮叨叨地汇报起了杨戬跟进J城合同补签的进度。在说完杨戬把客户约到K城签合同猴子也一起去时，他突然在电话那头听到了自己的回声。

“喂？你开了公放？”

“J城的事不是说完了么。没事我挂了啊？”哪吒的声音听起来也很遥远，伴着拖鞋踢踏和流水声。

其实公事已经说完了，要不是猴子要跟杨戬一起去K城他也不用特地打这一个电话请示哪吒。在挂断电话前他听到一声诡异的娇喘，显然是敖丙的声音，惊得他整个屁股都从办公椅上弹了起来。

“卧槽孙子你干嘛呢？！”

骂完这句黄天化飞快地切断了电话，生怕哪吒真的会回答他这个问题。

Z

其实哪吒只是在敖丙清洗他被灌了精液的后穴时突然抽出他的手指，转而把自己的送了进去罢了。

替敖丙清理完后他又把人按在墙上亲了一会。热水浇在两人的头上身上，敖丙的体温几乎要把他背后冰凉的瓷砖捂热，哪吒还没有亲够他的眼睑和额角，胃里却先声夺人地叫了起来。敖丙弯起嘴角笑出了声，推开哪吒先一步出了浴室。

等外卖的时间里敖丙收拾了一下床铺和被哪吒扔了一地的衣服内裤和枕头。

“我都还没问你，你昨天后来是怎么回来的？”

哪吒的声音从浴室里传来。他刚擦过头发，找出吹风机开始吹那头立志要重现丸子头的发丝。

“我那趟飞机刚起飞就被告知J城机场罢工了，直接就安排了昨天返航，但具体时刻还要等通知。所以我这一天就没下飞机一直干坐着等起飞。”

“那你那条语音呢？你本来想说什么？”

“哦说起这个。你们刚才说起老杨我也正好想告诉你，我们是不是应该分……”

吹风机的声音太吵，哪吒还是没有听清这句话，只隐隐约约听到了杨戬和办公室相关的几个字眼。

他关了吹风机走出浴室，“你再说一遍？分什么？”

房间的落地帘已经被拉到两边，敖丙光着脚站在阳台里，抱着两个枕头在阳光下拍打。窗户大开，一屋子事后的甜腻色气的味道正在渐渐散掉，取而代之的是日光的温暖与清新。

“分一间办公室给猴子，老杨说猴子午睡打鼾太吵影响他办公。”

-END-


End file.
